The present invention relates to a multi-exit parking garage with increased roadway function and a maximum parking capacity.
Parking garages are generally classified into two kinds:
1. One in which motor vehicles can be put in and taken out of one location of the garage by a mobile carrying device; and 2. the other in which motor vehicles can be driven into a certain location of the garage and parked there.
The parking invention is limited to the latter of the parking methods. The availability of motor vehicles to meet the traffic demand, the availability of sufficient road spaces to cater to vehicular flow demand, and making the maximum parking space available to meet the increasing use of motor vehicles are the three major elements considered vital to urban development and urban functioning.
Ever-increasing vehicles in cities produce a corresponding need for parking spaces and therefore, the parking problem has emerged as an integral program of urban planning and become a project of priority for public facility investment in urban planning.
This concept of parking is becoming established in view of functional consideration of large cities throughout the world in recent days and parking spaces is considered as the central task in urban functions.
The composition of road networks in urban planning projects depends largely on the location and demand of parking areas. Lack of parking spaces in cities creates road-side parking which induces the deterioration of road function and traffic congestion, with the final result of slowing down vehicle output against the increasing demand of motor vehicles.
Motor vehicle output and parking plans are closely interrelated in urban planning and, today, there is a tendency that the vehicle output plan and road plan (urban development) appears to be subject to practical parking capacity.
Generally, a parking space in an urban area is understood to be necessary to be available within a distance of more or less than a 300 meter radius. Such an acceptance of ordinary parking distance is a result derived from the experimental data of the walking distance limit after parking.
Urban planners and parking experts ALIKE admit from their experience and data that a single parking building cannot afford to accommodate more than 500 to 600 vehicles in practice because people will decline to park their cars at stories above a 5th or 6th story. Thus, high-rise floors above five or six stories fail to effectively serve as parking areas.
This is because, as the existing high-rise parking garages were provided respectively with a single-lane up and down passage, those vehicles to be parked in and driven out from each story of the high-rise parking building cause traffic congestion within the parking garage by necessitating quardruple crossing for quardruple passages.
Lately, the high density pattern of urban cities, parking demand within the walking distance limit exceeded by several times the parking capacity and, as a consequence, parking areas, at least several times with walking distance limit, appeared to be in disorder. Such disorderly appearance of parking spaces as existing now in urban areas dictates further subdivision of the road net and hampers a balanced urban development, as well as causing serious traffic congestion. This situation poses a serious problem requiring a solution as soon as possible.
Increasing the capacity of accommodating vehicles in a parking building is a first and basic approach to resolve the traffic problem, which is currently under intensive study and remains as a realistic technical problem under the concept of urban planning.
The over-riding significance of this present invention lies in insuring the smooth urban traffic flow by means of increasing vehicle accommodating capacity in parking buildings in the urban areas now growing in density.